I Won't Say I'm in Love
by Akiu-Hanne
Summary: El ser humano esconde por naturaleza sus sentimientos. Por eso, Bill no dirá jamás que está enamorado, y Tom esconderá su culpa ¿Qué resultará de todo esto? Los G'sHelp Twincest Tom/Bill Tokio Hotel
1. Chapter I

**Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer hijo, digo fic, bien, realmente es un porquería, no tengo beta T.T y bueno, me inspiré en un video Twc llamado como el titulo del fic, el link es: youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=f0A6_QJuTwM . Quiten los parentesis, y veanlo, que es un video lindísimo, aunque el fic no vaya por el rumbo pueden escucharlo mientras lo leen (si es que lo leen..)**

**Disclaimer: Ni Bill ni Tom, o la Banda alemana Tokio Hotel me pertenecen, hago esto por fines recreativo sin animos de lucro.**

**Advertencia: Sino te gusta en Twincest o Tokio Hotel, abstenerse leer este fic, estan advertidos. **

* * *

**Chapter I**

No lo diría nunca, Bill pensaba negarlo hasta el final, ocultarlo y si podía, desaparecer ese molesto sentimiento que se expandía a cada rincón de su mente, alma y corazón.

¡Trataba de timarse a si mismo! Con peleas e insultos que le herían tanto como a su hermano, y es que se sentía completamente enfermo e inmoral, pensaba que él era el error, la oveja negra o lo anormal de una buena y unida familia

¿Cómo iban a reaccionar Simone o Gordon? ¿Si su padre biológico lo sabía? Y lo que más le angustiaba, si por un descuido suyo (como muchos en el escenario o entrevistas) Tom se enteraba de lo que sucedía con él, de su absurdo amor más que fraternal, probablemente su conexión se rompería en mil pedazos, igual que su corazón.

Ese es el tema al cual Bill le daba vueltas una y otra vez, hasta en sus sueños, llegando a preocupar a la banda por su actitud distante y en parte depresiva con todos los que le rodeaban excepto en el escenario, donde ellos notaban un cambio para mejor.

Georg y Gustav estaban más que hartos, porque contrario a lo que pensaba Bill, su gemelo estaba en el mismo plan contagioso de encerrarse en su habitación y botar a cualquiera que se atreviera a asomar la cabeza por ahí.

-Los Twins me tienen hasta la coronilla-murmuró Georg.

-Si, creo que tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas-concluyó Gustav leyendo a la vez su libro-Tendremos que conversar con ellos quieran o no, al parecer el problema se inició en Bill, y puede que Tom piense que es su culpa que se encuentre así o al revés, Seguramente por la relación que últimamente llevan hay un gran estr…

-Sé directo y déjate de tus charlas filosóficas-pero el castaño se calló al ver la mirada fulminante de Gustav- Continúa.

-Tú le sacarás información a Tom y yo hablaré con Bill sobre que le preocupa o molesta.

- No es justo, ¿Por qué me toca el más gruñón?

-Porque Bill es más sensible, y sinceramente tú no tienes tacto… y está enojado porque rompiste su anillo negro, no dirá ni una sola palabra contigo-añadió lo último antes de que Georg replicara acerca de su ''falta de sensibilidad''

-No creas que olvidaré eso, pero por ahora ¡Misión Reconciliación de Gemelos Inicia!

--

Tom por otro lado, se hallaba a si mismo vacío, culpable y vacío.

Siempre que Bill se deprimía o enojaba era por su culpa, ¡por su jodida culpa!

_¿Qué he hecho mal esta vez? Seguramente le he vuelto a fallar a Bill, como siempre lo he hecho. No he cumplido las promesas que le hice, protegerlo, cuidarlo y permanecer siempre a su lado. Tal vez ya no debería ser su gemelo, no me lo merezco. No merezco incumplir con todo lo que le dije, mientras él incluso en las peores decepciones solo me mira y me consuela, llorando a escondidas sin que fuera yo el que estuviera ahí abrazándolo. No merezco sus sonrisas dedicadas solo a mí, sin explicación, solo le bastaba con verme. No merezco que tantas veces se haya desvelado esperándome hasta la madrugada cuando yo me iba con esas zorras,_

_¡Mierda!_

_Mi Bill, quizá necesites a alguien mejor que yo…_

_Quizá ya no deba ser tu hermano._

_

* * *

_

Si, pobrecito Tom, no puedo imaginarme haciendo sufrir a ninguno de los dos así, creo que haré un fic en el que haya diversión no dolor.

¿reviews? Los acepto con todo, bombas, virus, ninjas asesinos, un filete mosqueado, un Bill o un Tom ¡o los dos en paquete twincestuoso! Criticas positivas, negativas, amenazadoras, pero no anti TWC o anti-TH


	2. Chapter II

**He aquí el segundo tonto capítulo, y me he dado cuenta que cuando leía un fic lloraba porque el cap no era más largo, pero a mí me sale una cosita de 3 hojitas en Word!!!**

**Bueno, muchas gracias al review de ****Mafer483 xD LoL**** y a ClauHHrz (que apodo tan difícil, me trabé!!!)**

**Disclaimer: Ni Bill ni Tom, o la Banda alemana Tokio Hotel me pertenecen, hago esto por fines recreativo sin ánimos de lucro (solo razones twincestuosas)**

**Advertencia: Sino te gusta el Twincest o Tokio Hotel, abstenerse leer este fic. (Bien, no te incluye ****ClauHHrz por ser tan amable)**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Puede que Gustav sea el más callado, taciturno, alejado, quieto, serio y –según Georg y Tom- aburrido de los cuatro, pero también era el más listo, por eso, sabía que el problema de Bill iba más allá de Tom, su problema era él mismo. El rubio no sabía que pensar, Bill nunca había tenido baja autoestima o revelación hacia la sociedad, incluso si trabajase con esa máscara sonriente y entusiasta, era alguien completamente normal, o decir en el buen sentido de la palabra: único. Mmm, y lo que provocaba ese dilema al baterista era una jaqueca tremenda.

Pensando vagamente en que Georg podría ayudar a tener más claras las cosas antes de enfrentarse a los gemelos, se dirigió a la cocina donde había visto por última vez a Georg, efectivamente el mencionado se encontraba ahí haciendo malabares con uvas.(N/A: Wtf??)

-Bien, dime lo que sepas de todo esto-dijo, sin esperanzas de obtener realmente información, Gustav, mientras se sentaba en la silla de madera cara.

-Según hasta donde alcanza mi prodigiosa memoria- Gusti levantó una ceja-Bill empezó a comportarse raro después del último concierto, y Tom después haberse quedado de más en esa fiesta, así que no tienen nada que ver, al menos en esta situación, los celos abrumadores de Bill.

Celos, si, eso es algo que extrañaba y extraña a los G's, la rabia proveniente de Bill cuando el player se va con chicas a cualquier tonto lugar, o de vez en cuando al propio hotel donde se alojan, dando como resultado que el moreno traiga mala cara todo el día siguiente sin mencionar algo claro.

-Muy bien razonado, ¿cuál fue la última canción del concierto?- el pelicorto preguntó aún sorprendido por la tenacidad de su compañero. -¡In die Nacht!- Recordó, dicho esto le comentó sobre sus sospechas.

-Ahora conocemos los momentos de la catástrofe, y una vaga noción de lo que ocurrió, ¿pero que es lo realmente ha sucedido con ellos?

--

Sacó la lata del mini refrigerador, la destapó con desgano y sucedía que estaba extrañamente agitada, asi que al abrirla salpicó su rostro y su recién lavado cabello.

Aunque sintió rabia consigo mismo, no hizo nada más que limpiarse con las mangas de su casaca, nadie lo vería, y no pensaba salir a menos que fuera realmente importante.

Tomó rápidamente la Cocacola, y la tiró al basurero, fallando, como las últimas 9 veces.

Resoplando se tumbó en su cama, tratando de mantener la engañosa calma para no volver a llorar. No se sentía capaz de seguir con eso, tal vez debería acabar con todo eso y pudrirse en el infierno.

_¡No! _Una vocecita parecida a la de Tom resonó en su cabeza, y le dio la razón, sería lo mismo que decirle a su querido hermano que lo amaba y sufrir. Intentaba hallar una solución a aquello, pero ya no podía cargar todo el peso que requería una decisión, y admitía que era el más débil de los dos.

¿Quién entonces? ¿Quién podría mirarlo sin repugnancia o asco? Era suficiente con su propia mirada a través del espejo.

Un solo nombre le vino a la mente y de un salto agarró su celular.

_Andreas_

--

Ya se le habían acabado las cervezas y solo quedaba jugo de manzana, no le quedó más y lo bebió. La cerveza le había dejado el acostumbrado sabor amargo de la cebada, su cabeza daba vueltas tan rápido que tuvo que levantarse a devolver en el baño lo poco que había comido.

_A este paso me volveré tan famélico como Bill._

Lamentablemente ese pensamiento le recordó lo que había olvidado con tanto alcohol: irresponsabilidad y ridiculez.

Se echó boca abajo en su confortable cama, intentando dormir, pero eso lo había hecho las últimas 14 horas, así que intentarlo era meramente imposible.

Comenzando a alucinar, solo Bill corría por su mente sin cansarse en ningún momento, exasperándolo, pero sin relucir sus tonterías. Una diferencia notable con su gemelo, era que él no exteriorizaba sus emociones, podía aparentar estar calmadísimo, y por dentro estaba corriendo y gritando del pánico. Ese detallito le había ayudado en incontables ocasiones, sin embargo, lo más recurrente era parecer cómodo y relajado ante algunas de las reñidas con su hermano, hiriéndolo en el camino.

Y ahí volvió, todo lo que vagaba por la mente del chico hip-hop, traía, a veces diezmados, pero al fin y cabo presente, su culpa y sobretodo a Bill.

Lo decidió en ese mismo instante, si el menor ya no iba a ser su hermano, alguien debía consolarlo y en los mejores de los casos, sustituirlo.

¿Quién mas sino _Andreas_?

* * *

Si, creo que muy redundante, es mi primer fic, y me he olvidado todo lo que aprendí en Lengua o literatura.

Uff, pero lo que pasa es que una chica me retó acerca de que la conexión de los Kaulitz, dijo que se podía romper si había mucho distanciamiento o cuando crecieran (¡¡¡Sacrilegio!!! si, les ayudo a colgarla)

Pues yo no creo eso, y en este cap quise poner una pequeña muestra, aunque se hayan peleado cada uno por las razones más raras o crezcan y se separen (que no suceda, esto es innombrable…como Voldemort) siempre estará, su alabada sea, conexión.

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter III

¡Saludos! Gracias a LunaInvierno, Resurgent Taka y a paola5hhr por los agradables reviews, de verdad, motivan a mi alma a seguir con este fic

Este cap me salió más largo, y me costó mucho, incluso quería abarcar hasta la parte de Tom, pero creo que si lo hacía me iba a salir horrible.

D**isclaimer: Ni Bill ni Tom, o la Banda alemana Tokio Hotel me pertenecen, hago esto por fines recreativo sin ánimos de lucro (solo razones twincestuosas)**

Advertencia: Sino te gusta el Twincest o Tokio Hotel, abstenerse leer este fic. (Bien, no te incluye ClauHHrz paola5hhr por ser tan amables)

*

* * *

*

Ahí se encontraba Andreas, tomando un caro vuelo para visitar a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes ni siquiera pudieron darle explicación de lo que ocurría…y tampoco pagaron el pasaje.

_Es sobre Bill_

_Pasa algo con Tom_

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas de los gemelos, llamando cada uno por su cuenta, con voces siniestras y quebradas tratando algún tema seguramente devastador, nunca les había oído tan alejados y extraños. Subió al avión y se sentó al lado de la ventanilla, prendiendo su celular para ver si tenía llamadas perdidas, sin encontrar nada mas que un mensaje de texto proveniente de Simone, con quien había hablado tratando de sacarle información de los Kaulitz.

-Señor, apague su celular, ya vamos a despegar-le recomendó una aeromoza, muy bonita, si Andreas no hubiera estado preocupado, seguramente habría flirteado un poco con ella, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. Sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida estaban sufriendo, y él no sabía porque.

--

_Dijo que llegaba hoy, ¿Dónde diablos está? ¡No me desperté a las 8 de la mañana para nada! Tal vez no venga, pudo haber hablado con Tom y sospechar algo…_

Los golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus desesperados pensamientos, se negaba a ver a alguien en ese estado, ya se lo había explicado a Georg y Gustav al menos 15 veces, y ellos insistían una y otra vez, sacándole de quicio, lo cual era muy fácil últimamente.

-¡Vete! No quiero ver a nadie

-¡Pero me mandaste a llamar! ¿Viajé 2000 Km. para nada?-el pelinegro reconoció la voz del chico rubio al que había esperado, inconscientemente abrió la puerta y le abrazó.

-¡Andreas! Me has tenido esperando dos horas

-Un tipo se confundió de equipaje y tomó el mío. Eso no importa. ¿Qué ha pasado Bill? ¿Tú sin maquillaje y el pelo arreglado?- El menor no se había percatado de lo desarreglado que estaba, negándolo al principio, aceptó que la persona para la que se arreglaba tan vigorosamente era Tom, ahora que no le veía, su disposición a tanto arreglo carecía de sentido.-Esto es más grave de lo que pensé- Andreas continúo ante la confusión de Bill- Estás raro, Tom lo está ¿Qué diablos les ha pasado?

El rubio notó la contracción de dolor en el rostro del moreno al mencionar a su hermano, se tapó los ojos con las manos en un pobre intento de ocultar sus agudos sollozos de él, acurrucándose en las almohadas blancas, susurrando palabras incomprensibles. Andreas se sentó en la mullida cama, atrayendo a Bill hacía su pecho, como un hermano mayor. Desde siempre él fue su guardián, mas que amigos, un lazo fraternal le unía ellos, ya que siempre notó que Tom y Bill eran más que hermanos, podría considerarse la palabra gemelos, pero no bastaba ni un poco.

-Bill, dime lo que pasa, ¿fue otra pelea? Conoces a Tom y a su orgullo…

-¡No, Andreas! Va más allá de una simple discusión, yo…n-no…se…yo…-el moreno comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sacudiéndose levemente-Todo está mal, soy un idiota.

-No eres un idiota, cuéntame lo que pasa, ¿Es por una chica? ¿Es el grupo? No sabré ayudarte a solucionar el problema si lo desconozco-alzó a Bill para mirarle a los ojos nublosos, con lo que quedaba de las sombras corridas.-Puedes confiar en mí Bill

El cantante intento alejarse, pero el otro muchacho le sostenía firmemente, confiado en obtener la respuesta.

-¿Para que te llamé en primer lugar? Me odiarás, ¡Me odiarás como Tom lo debe estar haciendo! Soy una basura, una jodida escoria.-Andreas le volvió a estrechar en su pecho, luchaba por no soltar las lágrimas, nunca pudo ver a ninguno de los gemelos en ese estado, le dolía demasiado, pero debía ser fuerte por Bill.

-¡No me importa si eres gay! O cualquier otro asunto, siempre serás el Bill que conozco, y Tom te ama mucho, le importará un Bushido-susurró el chico, con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

-N-no, Andreas, es mu-mucho peor, Tomi me destetará,

-¡Dilo ya! No soporto todo esto, de seguro te estás complicando todo como siempr…-No pudo contenerse más y un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

-No llores Andy, lo diré, pero prométeme que te irás lo más pronto posible, no soportaría ver tu rostro lleno de odio. Por favor no le digas nada a Tom, mi Tomi-trató de responder Bill, su voz era ronca y débil, probaba el sabor de sus lágrimas mientras lloraba, con sus últimas fuerzas, sacó valor de un lugar desconocido para vocalizar lo siguiente.-Y-yo…yo a-am…Yo amo a Tom…

--

-¿Crees que Bill esté mejor ahora que Andreas está aquí?-balbuceó nerviosamente Georg, la inesperada visita les sorprendió, pues el plan iba a empezar ese día, y el muchacho rubio podía suponer tanto una ventaja como una desventaja.

-Es su mejor amigo, le ayudará bastante- murmuró Gustav mientras leía su libro por sexta vez, echado en el sofá blanco de la salita de estar-Estamos de suerte, Andreas nos comentará todo lo que sepa, y creo que con su punto de vista tendremos lo suficiente para hallar la solución a este conflicto.

-Pero no hablaste en ningún momento con él, a lo mejor Bill o Tom le piden que se calle el pico-inquirió curiosísimo el pelilaciado.

-Hablé con Simone hace unos días, y Andreas también, por medio de ella supe que Andreas iba a venir, supuestamente para visitarnos, me comuniqué con él y me constató la verdad. Bill y Tom lo llamaron, cada uno por separado, para que viniese, sin decirle absolutamente nada. Platiqué un poco con él acerca de nuestras vagas sospechas, y muy preocupado accedió a comentar lo que supiera con nosotros.

-Wow, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Para mantener el elemento sorpresa- y Gustav miró por encima de su libro a Georg, con una mirada irónica.

-¡Pero ellos sabían que iba a venir! Yo soy el único que no se enteró de nada. Siempre hacen eso y…-pero su platicador se había marchado hacía mucho rato buscando un lugar más tranquilo para hablar.

--

Andreas estaba sentado en el sofá del cuarto de invitados, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos... El pelinegro estaba dormido en el cuarto correspondiente, se había calmado muchísimo al saber que a él no le asqueaba lo que sentía.

Todo era muy confuso: los sentimientos de Bill, la investigación de los G's, la charla que debía a Tom. Si este sentía lo mismo que Bill, y tenía los mismos ''síntomas'' que él, todo estaría bien. Porque aunque era raro, le agradaba la idea de que los gemelos fueran felices y encontraran el susodicho amor entre ellos. Pero, ¿Y si no era así? Tendría a dos gemelos con el corazón destrozado y la relación entre ellos sería monótona y resquebrajada. Ni decir que la primera opción traía consecuencias sociales y morales.

Se levantó del mueble, marcando paso al cuarto de Tom, aún le quedaba hablar con él y enfrentarse a los problemas de sus _hermanos menores._

* * *

¿y? Que tal, este cap fue muy trabajoso, y …amo a Andreas, y a Gusti, y a Georg, y a mis twins.

Bueno, respondiendo a dos grandes temas que dejaron el cap anterior:

1.- Los kaulitz nunca se separarán, su conexión es todo lo bueno que existe en este mundo y punto.

2.- Georg no es estúpido, al menos yo no lo creo, es inteligente, pero mas que eso, es ingenuo con ciertas cosas, quizá por eso lo ame.

3.-Gusti es lo máximo, y véanlo cantando Hakuna Matata, es muy sexy.

Dudas que puedan surgir:

1.- ¿Por qué Bill odia lo que siente por Tom? En el fic, es porque tiene miedo de separarse de él, se siente mal por todo lo que le enseño su madre. Pero aun así lo ama, en la vida real, o en el fic, más que a todo el mundo entero junto.

Y nada mas que se me pueda ocurrir.

Este ha sido un cap ciertamente melancólico, así que dejen reviews constructivos, asesinos o reconfortantes para que me recupere de tanto drama.


End file.
